


Locate Longshot

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Gen, Implied Physical Abuse, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Longshot finds himself fleeing from Spiral and Major Domo in Mojo's citadel. He also finds out about another side of Major Domo.





	

I don’t own X-Men characters.

 

A/N - Spiral and Major Domo were always my favorite X-Men villains. I had a bit of trouble with writing the middle of the story.

 

A frown appeared on Longshot’s face as he searched for slaves in Mojo’s citadel. *I remember starring in Mojo’s films and battling others. Battles always cause television ratings to increase. I remember being the biggest star in the Mojoverse. Others shouldn’t suffer for high ratings.* Longshot stopped walking after he saw Spiral and Major Domo with Mojo in a room. His frown remained while he stood with his back against the wall. He began to look into the room.

Mojo scowled and paced near a wall of television screens. ‘’My star is gone! Ratings will drop if he doesn’t appear in a future program.’’ Mojo stopped pacing. He focused on Major Domo and Spiral. ‘’Find Longshot and bring him to me.’’

Spiral smiled and removed a sword from a case on her belt. 

‘’Bring Longshot alive.’’

Frowning, Spiral placed the sword in the case. ‘’I wasn’t going to end Longshot’s life. I was just going to harm him.’’ 

Worry filled Major Domo’s eyes for a moment. ‘’What are you going to do to us if we fail to locate Longshot?’’ he asked.

Mojo smiled. ‘’Do you recall revealing low television ratings earlier, Major Domo?’’ he asked. He viewed Major Domo nodding at a snail’s pace. ‘’There will be extra bruises if you don’t locate Longshot.’’ Mojo saw tears in Major Domo’s eyes. His scowl came back. ‘’LOCATE LONGSHOT!’’

After gasping, Longshot ran. He scowled after he remembered Mojo’s words about extra bruises. *I don’t want to know how Spiral is punished after she angers Mojo* he thought. Longshot looked back. His eyes became wide. He gasped again.

Spiral held four swords as her two other hands formed fists near her body. She glanced at Major Domo while he followed her.

*Spiral and Major Domo shouldn’t suffer near Mojo. They are not going to be his slaves after I liberate them.* He found himself in another hall. He ran into a small room before he stood with his back against the wall. Longshot relaxed after Major Domo and Spiral ran by him. His shoulders slumped. 

Longshot’s frown returned the minute he heard footsteps near the room. His eyes became wide after he viewed a frowning Major Domo standing in front of him. He frowned again. ‘’I’m not going with you, Major Domo. I refuse to continue living as Mojo’s slave.’’ He gasped again after he heard Spiral’s voice.

‘’You located Longshot?’’

‘’No,’’ Major Domo said.

Confused, Longshot tilted his head to one side. He watched as Major Domo turned and abandoned him. His body became tense after Spiral appeared. Longshot viewed her punching Major Domo’s shoulder for his previous reply. His next expression was one of curiosity after Major Domo winced. *There will be extra bruises if you don’t locate Longshot* he thought.

Longshot stepped out of the room the minute Spiral and Major Domo were gone. He ran into another hall. *I’ll liberate Spiral and Major Domo later. I have to remain in another room where they won’t find me.* Longshot looked back again. He understood why Major Domo helped him. He began to smile.

*Major Domo didn’t wish to view other slaves suffering* Longshot thought.

 

The End


End file.
